Cuando dejamos de ser niños
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: El juego no sólo cambió nuestra forma de ver el mundo, también nos obligó a hacernos adultos de golpe y eso fue muy doloroso. (Diferentes momentos de Homestuck/viñetas)
1. Dave y Bro

Los dedos de sus manos temblaban mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de su hermano. Esperaba oír unas últimas palabras de su boca, estaban en un videojuego ¿no? En los videojuegos como en las películas, cuando alguien se acerca a su ser querido muerto éste le brinda unas últimas palabras, a veces incompletas pero últimas al fin y al cabo. En ellas se expresan sentimientos, se recuerdan momentos inolvidables y se llora a mares hasta que los ojos del ser querido se cierran y el alma se desgarra.

No escuchó nada.

Dave estaba nervioso. ¿No había últimas palabras? ¿No había un "adiós"? ¿Nada de chistes ni cosas molonas? ¿Ninguna pulla estúpida?

Se miró las manos y vio que estaban manchadas de rojo… Las palmas de sus manos estaban cubiertas por un líquido espeso y tibio que parecía pintura pero sabía con toda seguridad que no lo era.

—Siemp… Siempre… –Titubeó mirando el cuerpo y manteniéndose quieto a su lado—. Siempre pensé que eras invencible. Como un superhéroe.

Estaba de rodillas mirándole muy quieto, Bro tenía ese aire guay, muy "cool" aun tirado como si fuese una de sus marionetas sobre el suelo.

—Siempre me preocupé de John, o de Rose, de Jade, o incluso de la pesadilla de Trolls que nos incordian. Pero nunca me preocupé de ti. Tú estabas más arriba que todos nosotros. Eras mejor y más guay.

De pronto se fijó en que el cuerpo estaba rodeado de algunas plumas anaranjadas, seguramente serían de Davesprite. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habría muerto del todo? ¿Podía morir realmente? Tal vez él pudiese hacer algo. Sí él lo arreglaría todo como cuando solucionó lo de la muerte de John.

"No".

No sabía de dónde venía esa voz de la cabeza, suponía que era como las que escuchaban sus compañeros.

"Ya no puedes hacer nada".

La voz tenía razón, por mucho que se moviese en el tiempo él no volvería. Sólo sería su hermano de una dimensión alternativa.

Dave se centró otra vez en su hermano, se quitó sus gafas y dejó caer las lágrimas que aguantaban los cristales oscuros.

—No te preocupes— le susurró mientras se las volvía a colocar manchándose la cara con la sangre— no le diré a nadie que he llorado.

Pero nunca seré tan guay como tú.

El chico se puso en pie y comenzó a andar, varias trolls le incordiaban para hablar con él.

Escondería sus sentimientos como siempre había hecho… Detrás de las gafas de sol.

A pesar de todas las cosas pasadas y futuras, de todos los Daves alternos y de todas las vidas que viviera, ese fue el día en que Dave dejó de ser un niño, porque con su hermano su infancia acababa.

…

En fin, últimamente he vuelto a escribir fanfics y más o menos llevo un ritmo adecuado.

Hace poco me leí Homestuck (actualmente voy al día), gracias a mi amiga Kimi la cual sé que es muy difícil que lea este fanfic pero a la que le agradezco de todo corazón que me presentara el maravilloso mundo de Homestuck. No sé si estos pequeños momentos gustarán o no, pero al igual que la gente plasma sus emociones ante determinadas escenas con dibujos, yo quería hacer lo mismo con palabras y aportar así mi granito de arena a esta fantástica historia. Espero que os guste.


	2. La madurez de Rose

Rose apagó su ordenador. No quería hablar con ningún troll, no quería discutir, ni que le dijeran lo que debía o no hacer. Ella era la forjadora de su propio destino, "La vidente de la luz".

Y sin embargo no había buscado a su madre. Su madre había muerto y ella ni si quiera se había planteado la posibilidad de buscarla. ¡Dios, en qué demonios estaba pensando! Su madre no era inmortal, claro que no.

Llevaba tantos años manteniendo una relación tan extraña que no sabía cómo sentirse.

¿Le dijo alguna vez que la quería?

Lo dudaba.

Con sumo cuidado se tumbó sobre el suelo, encogiéndose en modo fetal y sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Ya no quería seguir jugando a los magos. Quería discutir con su madre, sufrir una adolescencia insoportable con ella y amenazar con estúpidos momentos de suicidio no reales. Quería ver qué decía cuando empezara a llevar chicos, o tal vez chicas a casa.

Quería llorar.

Pero no podía.

La bola brillaba enseñándole lo que ella quería ver pero ¿realmente quería ver a su madre en aquel estado?

Una pequeña nube de vaho salió de su boca. Ya había decidido ir en contra del mundo y destruir lo poco que quedaba de su existencia banal allí. No era más que una simple humana estúpida.

Se encogió más aún sobre sí misma. Ya no quería poderes. Ya no quería nada.

Cerró los ojos esperando que todo acabara.

De pronto notó algo suave y cálido sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio a Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer. Su pupilo se mantenía impasible cuidándola.

Las lágrimas brotaron, lentas amargas y silenciosas. Cayeron pocas pero fueron calientes y ardieron sobre su piel como brasas.

Quería a su madre.

Y si ahora la tuviese delante le pediría perdón.

Perdón por ser tan estúpida, tan creída, tan infantil.

Perdón por ser una cría.

-La quería –le dijo a la salamandra.

Su pupilo mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

-La quería-repitió, esperando un consuelo que no iba a recibir de su alumno.

-Soy tan estúpida por no habérselo dicho antes.

Volvió a colocarse. Sus músculos estaban un poco agarrotados por el frío y sentía como el peso de los días habían caído de golpe sobre sus hombros.

Recordaba parte de la muerte de John, lo recordaba como un sueño pero lo recordaba. Sin embargo no sentía lo mismo. Su corazón latía con más fuerza y rapidez, algo negro y oscuro corría por su cuerpo.

Puede que fuese venganza.

Se puso en pie.

A pesar de todas las veces que le había insistido a su madre sobre que ya no era una niña, esta era la primera vez que lo sentía de verdad.

Y necesitaba beber.

…

Dudaba en esta historia entre escribir sobre Karkat, e ir alternando humano-troll. Pero después me di cuenta de que me quedaría rápidamente corta en humanos… Así que no sé qué haré el próximo escrito. Se admiten sugerencias.


End file.
